


Poezja i wino

by Kurtowa



Series: Seria deszczowa [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drastoria, F/M, Fluff, Miniaturka, One Shot, Songfic, morze
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-02
Updated: 2020-11-02
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:08:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27351712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kurtowa/pseuds/Kurtowa
Summary: Byli jedynie nastolatkami pragnącymi wolności i zrozumienia. Dlaczego więc mieli się powstrzymywać, skoro po wojnie świat stał przed nimi otworem?
Relationships: Astoria Greengrass/Draco Malfoy
Series: Seria deszczowa [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1931584
Kudos: 2





	Poezja i wino

─────────────

  
  


_Chodź, znikniemy na chwilę to miasto przytłacza jak głaz  
Już kupiłem Ci bilet nie wahaj się więc chociaż raz  
Patrz, ta jesień jak miłość purpurą rozkrwawia nam wzrok  
Mam poezję i wino, będziemy się kochać co noc_

Piotr Rogucki - _Jesień_

  
  


─────────────

  
  


Lato zakończyło się szybciej, niż się spodziewali. Postanowili jednak wykorzystać ostatnie chwile słodkiej wolności, wybierając się do Walii, nad zatokę Cardigan. Wkrótce miały nadejść zupełnie nowe dla nich czasy, a od dorosłości nie mogli przecież wiecznie uciekać. Draco zaczynał swój kurs magomedyka, a Astoria miała zaś rozmowę kwalifikacyjną w Ministerstwie Magii.

Nie myśleli jednak teraz o tym, zajęci bosą wędrówką przez niewielką, piaszczystą plażę. Pogoda nie należała do najpiękniejszych, lecz nie przeszkodziło im to w podejściu w stronę wody i zamoczeniu swoich stóp w chłodnym morzu.

Astoria odgarnęła opadające jej na twarz przez silny wiatr włosy, a następnie posłała Draconowi lekki, niewinny uśmiech. Uśmiech, który kompletnie go rozczulił i rozgrzał od środka lepiej, niż jakikolwiek grzaniec.

─ Kocham cię, Astorio.

Te dwa słowa kompletnie zbiły ją z tropu. Draco nigdy wcześniej nie powiedział jej czegoś podobnego. Pierwszy raz postanowił się przed nią otworzyć.

Czuła, że na jej twarzy zaczyna pojawiać się niewielki rumieniec.

Uniosła nieznacznie brwi, cały czas przyglądając się stojącemu przy brzegu blondynowi.  
Odpowiedź utknęła jej w gardle i nie potrafiła w żaden sposób wyjść.  
To właśnie tę ciszę Draco postanowił wykorzystać na kontynuowanie swej wypowiedzi:

─ Dzięki tobie czuję, że jest jeszcze we mnie dobro.

_Ah, niech to szlag!_ Astoria skarciła się w myślach za swoją bierność.Dlaczego potrafiła w tej sytuacji wyłącznie stać i lustrować go swoimi dużymi, szmaragdowymi oczami?  
Jednak po kilku chwilach swej zadumy podeszła do chłopaka, składając na jego ustach krótki pocałunek. Było to praktycznie wyłącznie delikatne muśnięcie warg, jednak to wystarczyło, by Draco momentalnie poczuł się jak w domu.

Dziewczyna była jego ostoją i tylko ona dawała mu pełne poczucie bezpieczeństwa.

Problemem w jednym momencie przestał być ten okropny, pełen strupów i swędzący przez próby wydrapania paznokciami znak, znajdujący się na przedramieniu.

Teraz myślał wyłącznie o zapachu morskiej bryzy, delikatnych perfum Astorii oraz falach leniwie muskających ich nagie stopy.

  
  


✧

  
  


Gdy pogoda się pogorszyła i zaczęło padać, swoje popołudnie postanowili spędzić, niewielkim hoteliku znajdującym się w pobliżu plaży.

Draco starał się namówić dziewczynę do wybrania nieco bogatszego zakwaterowania, jednak ta i tak ciągle upierała się przy swoim. Cóż, dla swojego dobra nie miał zamiaru dłużej naciskać. Zwłaszcza, że trzy dni temu były dwudzieste urodziny Astorii i Malfoy podejrzewał, że wspólny wieczór w dość miłym miejscu może okazać się dobrą okazją do dalszego świętowania.  
A w dodatku tłumaczyła swoją decyzję tym, że - jak to dokładnie powiedziała - _chciała zjeść smaczną rybkę oraz wypić dobrego grzańca_ , a w wybranym przez nią hoteliku było to możliwe do spełnienia.

Po dość sytym obiedzie, powrócili do pokoju i usiedli na dużym łóżku małżeńskim. Draco otworzył zakupione w mugolskim supermarkecie wino, a następnie nalał je do dwóch szklanek - o wiele bardziej nadających się do herbaty, aniżeli alkoholu.

Tego wieczora nie była dla niego ważna elegancja i przepych. Miał zamiar spędzić czas jak zwyczajny młodzieniec, a nie czystokrwisty arystokrata. To miał być wieczór bez magii. Bez złych wspomnień. Po prostu normalny.

Rozejrzał się po pokoju i jego wzrok skupił się na półce z książkami. Mugolska poezja. William Szekspir. George Byron. William Blake. Chyba powinien znać te nazwiska, jednak nigdy nie interesowała go kultura niemagicznych osób. Na mugoloznawstwo nawet przez poglądy jego rodziców nie mógł uczęszczać.

Astoria wzięła łyk niezbyt wykwintnego wina i kolejny raz uśmiechnęła się do siedzącego przy niej Draco.

─ Cieszę się, że tutaj jesteśmy. Nie potrzebuję niczego więcej.

Malfoy odwzajemnił uśmiech i również spróbował zakupionego przez nich sklepowego wina. Nie było najlepsze, jednak w tej chwili to nie było dla niego szczególnie ważne. Ta chwila miała swój nietypowy urok i chciał, by trwała wiecznie.

─ No i... ja też cię kocham, Draco ─ dodała, jakby nagle sobie przypominając o miłosnym wyznaniu sprzed kilku godzin. Nie skomentowała go w żaden sposób i pomyślała, że teraz jest na to odpowiedni moment.

Chłopak potrafił na szczęście odpowiedzieć o wiele szybciej, dlatego prawie że od razu odłożył szklankę na stoliku nocnym i pocałował Astorię.

  
  


✧

  
  


Wieczór spędzili jak normalni, zakochani w sobie młodzi dorośli. Pili wino, przeglądali tomiki romantycznej poezji, a także po ludzku się kochali.


End file.
